I'll Try
by Slo Motion
Summary: Lucy has a hard time letting go of her daughter.


**Title: **"I'll Try"

**Genre: **Drama, song-fiction, one-short

**Rating: **G

**Main POV: **None

**Coupling: **No coupling in this story

**Summary: **Lucy has a hard time letting go of her daughter. One-short.

**Setting: **Abouteighteen years after season 9.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven, or Madonna's song "Promise To Try". I only own Kristina Kinkirk and Lorie Hampton.

**A/N: **While I was sitting in my lunch period the other day, I was listening to a Madonna CD with the song "Promise To Try" on it, and this idea clicked. If you read this, you should look closely at the lyrics, they're so sad. Also, I'll be posting info on the people in this story before I write it...

**Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk:** They are still married and living in Glen Oak. Lucy is the minister at the local church; Eric retired. Kevin is still a police officer. They have one daughter, Kristina Amy Kinkirk.

**Kristina Amy Kinkirk:** She was born on February 10th, 2005. She is 18 and attending a cooking school in New York soon.

**Roxanne and Chandler Hampton:** Nine years after their last appearances in season 8, both returned to Glen Oak. Roxanne was married to a guy named Jon for about six years, but ended the marriage because he was abusive to her. Chandler broke up with Kendall after they were together for nine years. Jeffery, Chandler's adopted son, met a girl named Marie and married her when he was 18 and stayed in Pennsylvania, he still visits Glen Oak with Marie and their son Jake occasionally. Anyway, Chandler and Roxanne met up and rekindled their love and friendship with Lucy and Kevin. Roxanne is still a police officer and Chandler is a minister. They have one daughter named Lorie Chandler-May Hampton.

**Lorie Chandler-May Hampton:** She is 10 and in fifth grade.

-

-

-

"She's leaving tomorrow," Lucy Kinkirk said sadly to her best friend Roxanne Hampton as they sat at Lucy's kitchen table.

"Luce, Kristina is 18, she's an adult now, you have to let go of her," Roxanne told Lucy.

"That's easy for you to say, Lorie is only 10," Lucy replied.

"Luce, one day Lorie's going to leave for college too," Roxanne said.

Just then, Kevin, Chandler, Kristina, and Lorie came through the back door.

"We're back from the store," Kevin said, placing down a bag of groceries.

_Little girl _

_Don't you forget her face  
Laughing away your tears  
When she was the one who felt all the pain_

"Now, we're all going around the table and say what we're thankful for," Kevin told his family and the Hampton family as they all ate dinner. "Now me, I'm thankful to know all the wonderful people I'm sitting with right now, my house, and a well paying job."

It was Chandler's turn next, "I'm thankful for my job, the roof over my head, my friends, my wonderful daughter Lorie, and the love of my life, Roxanne."

Roxanne kissed him tenderly, "I'm thankful for you too, Chandler. I'm also thankful for all you guys."

Lorie was after Roxanne, "I'm thankful for you guys mom and dad, for knowing the Kinkirk family, and for pretty much my whole life."

Kristina's turned rolled around, "I'm thankful for all of you and the fact that I'm going to college to fulfill my dream of becoming a chef soon."

Lucy went last, "I'm thankful for, well, um...Kristina, don't leave me!"

And right there, in front of everyone, Lucy Kinkirk broke down crying.

_Little girl _

_Never forget her eyes  
Keep them alive inside  
I promise to try, it's not the same_

Later on that night, the Hampton family had left the Kinkirk's house and went home. Lucy was in Kristina's room, begging her not to go.

"Kristina, please don't go," Lucy sobbed.

"Mom, I'm 18. I'm an adult now. I'm sorry to disappoint you mom, but I'm going," Kristina replied.

More tears came to Lucy's eyes, "but you're only my little girl! You can't leave me!"

"Mom, leave," Kristina snapped.

"But Kristina..." Lucy was cut off.

"Mom, stop treating me like a baby! I'm not one anymore, I'm an adult! Now leave my room!" Kristina pointed to the door as Lucy walked out of the room, still crying.

_Keep your head held high _

_Ride like the wind  
Never look behind, life isn't fair  
That's what you said, so I try not to care  
  
Little girl _

_Don't run away so fast  
I think you forgot to kiss _

_Kiss her goodbye_

Lucy sat in her and Kevin's bedroom on their bed, crying. Kevin sat down on their bed next to her and put an arm around her.

"Luce, Kristina isn't a baby anymore," Kevin told Lucy gently.

"I know, it's just hard letting her go," Lucy said.

"It is for me too, Luce. But we'll still see her on holidays. She'll always be our daughter, no matter what," Kevin replied.

"I love you," Lucy told Kevin.

"I love you too," Kevin said, and kissed Lucy gently.

_Will she see me cry when I stumble and fall  
Does she hear my voice in the night when I call  
Wipe away all your tears, it's gonna be all right  
  
I fought to be so strong _

_I guess you knew  
I was afraid you'd go away, too  
  
Little girl _

_You've got to forget the past  
And learn to forgive me  
I promise to try_

_But it feels like a lie_

Lucy entered Kristina's room. She saw her sitting down at her desk, writing something.

"Kris, can we talk?" Lucy asked gently.

Kristina turned her head up towards Lucy, "sure mom."

"Kris, I'm so sorry for treating you like a baby..." Kristina stopped Lucy.

"No mom. I'm sorry I was such a brat. I just have to remember how hard my leaving for college is for you. I love you," Kristina embraced her mother tightly.

Lucy hugged her back, "I love you too, Kris."

_Don't let memory play games with your mind  
She's a faded smile frozen in time  
I'm still hanging on_

_But I'm doing it wrong  
Can't kiss her goodbye_

_But I promise to try_

As she hugged Kristina, Lucy thought back to the day she was born...

**Flashback**

"_One more push Lucy," The doctor told Lucy._

_Lucy pushed as hard as she could with the last bit of her strength. Soon, the sound of crying filled the room. A nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Lucy.  
_

"_It's a girl," the doctor told Lucy and Kevin._

"_What should we name her?" Kevin asked Lucy._

"_Kristina Amy Kinkirk," Lucy replied as she held the baby closely._

**End Of Flashback**

"You've got to let me go, mom," Kristina told her mother.

Lucy tightened her embrace on Kristina, "I know, Kris. I'll try."

-

-

-

**A/N:** And that's the end of this story. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.

-Alexa


End file.
